


Niko - Der Schokoweihnachtsmann

by Jevan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevan/pseuds/Jevan
Summary: Niko, ein Schokoladenweihnachtsmann ist eigentlich ein Osterhase. Nur unter der Verpackung kann das niemand sehen.
Kudos: 1





	Niko - Der Schokoweihnachtsmann

**Author's Note:**

> mit freundlicher genehmigung der Autorin - geschrieben im November 2002

Ein grobes Knirschen, fast ein Reißen, zog sich langsam durch die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich brach an einem winzigen Punkt ein Lichtstrahl durch, dann ein Spalt, einem Horizont gleich. Uns genauso schnell wie das Schauspiel begonnen hatte, endete es.

Der Karton war aufgerissen. Fünfundzwanzig Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner erblicken endlich wieder das warme künstliche Kaufhauslicht. Sorgsam stellte der Verkäufer jeden einzeln auf das lackierte Holzregal, genau in Augenhöhe zu den anderen, die bereits fein säuberlich in Reih und Glied standen.

Einer von ihnen wurde genau in die Mitte gestellt, Niko, von dem diese Geschichte erzählen wird. Denn Niko trug kein Lächeln unter seinem dicken weißen Bart, und seine Augen sprühten nicht vor Freude, sondern waren trüb und traurig.

Doch das sah der Verkäufer nicht, und auch keiner der Menschen, die in den nächsten Wochen bei Niko vorbei gehen sollten. Allgemein sehen die Menschen nicht viel, besonders wenn sie es nicht sehen wollen.

Als der Verkäufer endlich damit fertig war, das Weihnachstmannregal aufzufüllen, kurz bevor die große Glastür des Kaufhauses aufgeschlossen wurde, flüsterte der Weihnachtsmann neben Niko ihm ins Ohr: „Warum lächelst du nicht?“

„Ich mag meine Farbe nicht.“ antwortete Niko mit betrübter Stimme.

„Aber wieso nicht? Du bist doch genauso leuchtend rot wie wir alle!“ sagte der andere Weihnachtsmann.

„Ja aber“ fing Niko an zu erklären: „Ich mag Rot nicht. Vorher war ich braun. Ein schöner brauner Osterhase. Aber jetzt haben sie mich in diesen grässlichen rot-weißen Mantel gesteckt.“ Die anderen Weihnachtsmänner sahen Niko etwas komisch an, denn sie hatten mitgehört, wie es Weihnachtsmänner nun mal so tun, wenn sie alle zusammen in einem Regal stehen. Dann sagte sie nichts mehr, denn die ersten Kunden kamen in den Laden.

Am Abend waren einiger der Schokoladenweihnachtsmänner gekauft worden, auch der, der Niko angesprochen hatte. Jetzt stand Niko nicht mehr zwischen den anderen gedrängt, sondern genau in der Mitte, mit einem kleinen freien Kreis um sich herum. Als es ganz dunkel und kein Mucks mehr zu hören war, fing es auf einmal an zu knistern, als ob jemand Aluminiumfolie zusammen knüddelt.

Als am nächsten Morgen das Licht anging waren alle Weihnachtsmänner erschrocken. Niko stand dort, splitternackt auf seiner roten Einwickelfolie. Natürlich traten alle einen Schritt zurück und als der Verkäufer kam um das Regal aufzufüllen staunte er nicht schlecht. Das muss schon ein komisches Bild gegeben haben. Ein Regal voller Schokoladenweihnachtsmännern und nur der genau in der Mitte ausgepackt.

„Da muss sich wohl einer meiner Kollegen einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt haben,“ dachte der Verkäufer, schnappte sich Niko und packte in einfach wieder ein. Diesmal stelle er ihn aber ganz an die linke Wand, damit die Kunden nicht den Weihnachtsmann mit dem zerknüllten Papier sahen.

Aber auch in dieser Nacht war wieder ein Knirschen zu hören. Und als am Morgen darauf der Verkäufer das Regal auffüllen wollte traute er seinen Augen kaum. Diesmal war auf der linken Seite ein Weihnachtsmann ausgepackt, genau da, wo er gestern den anderen hingestellt hatte. Was der Verkäufer nicht wusste war, dass sich derselbe Weihnachtsmann, nämlich Niko, in der Nacht wieder ausgepackt hatte. Skeptisch nahm der Verkäufer Niko in die Hand, packte ihn wieder ein und stellte ihn neben die Kasse. Er wollte seinem Kollegen, von dem er glaubte, er habe ihm einen Streich gespielt, zeigen, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte.

Dort an der Kasse stand Niko direkt neben einem dicken, dunkelbraunen Teddybär.

Das war ein trister Tag für Niko. Immer wieder wurden Schokoweihnachtsmänner gekauft, nur er nicht. alle sahen ihn zwar an, aber wer wollte schon einen Weihnachtsmann mit zerknüddeltem Papier, der auch noch die Angewohnheit hatte, sich auszupacken. 

Natürlich wussten das die Kunden nicht, aber sie kauften ihn trotzdem nicht. Der Tag war zu Ende gegangen und als das Licht ausgeknipst wurde, find es neben Niko auf einmal an zu brummen. Erstaunt drehte er sich zur Seite und merkte erst jetzt, dass ihn der dunkelbraune Teddy die ganze Zeit anschaute. Er war fast doppelt so groß wie Niko und hatte tiefe schwarze Knopfaugen. Er sah auf Niko herab und lächelte ihn mit seinem aus goldenen Faden gestickten Mund an. 

“Dich kenn ich doch,” brummte der Bär. “Du bist der Weihnachtsmann, der sich selbst ausgepackt hat, oder?” 

“Ja” gab Niko etwas kleinlaut zu. Er wusste nicht, dass alle im Laden es mitbekommen hatten. 

“Na, na, du musst dich nicht schämen. Endlich war hier mal was los! Weißt du, ich bin schon seit drei Jahren hier und nie ist so etwas Spannendes passiert.” meinte der Bär, der jetzt ein wenig freundlicher klang. “Mein Name ist Ted. Und wie heißt du?”

“Ich bin Niko!” rief Niko, der froh war an einen so netten Bären geraten zu sein. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch die ganze Nacht. Niko war ganz überrascht, dass man drei Jahre in einem Kaufhaus stehen konnte, ohne wieder in einen Karton eingepackt zu werden. Dann wollte Ted wissen, warum Niko sich selber ausgepackt hat. Und der erzählte ihm was ihm alle passiert war: 

Vor fast einem Jahr wurde Niko gegossen, aus allerfeinster Schokolade, und dann in eine wunderschöne Folie eingewickelt. Damals war er ein Osterhase. Sein Fell war ein kräftiges Hellbraun und er hatte ein goldenes Glöckchen um. In der Hand hielt er ein riesiges Osterei, dass in allen Farben leuchtete. Leider stand er als Hase immer ganz hinten im Regal und so wurde er zu Ostern nicht gekauft. Da wurde er wieder in einen Karton gepackt und, zusammen mit ein paar anderen, zurück in die Firma geschickt. Sie wurden von groben Händen aus ihrer schönen Verpackung gerissen und in eine Maschine gestellt, die sie in diese hässlichen Mäntel einrollte. Dann kamen sie zurück in verschiedene Kartons und wurden erst einmal lange Zeit in einem Lager abgestellt. Die anderen Weihnachtsmänner in dem Karton konnten gar nicht verstehen, warum Niko sich nicht wohl fühlte und so traurig war. Ihnen war egal ob sie in Braun oder in Rot eingewickelt waren. 

“Da kann ich dich aber verstehen. Mir gefällt Braun auch viel besser als Rot.” brummte Ted, als Niko fertig erzählt hatte. Die beiden erzählten sich noch dies und das, so dass die Nacht wie im Fluge verging.

Niko war froh, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben mit dem er sich so gut unterhalten konnte. Doch am Nachmittag passierte es. Ted wurde verkauft!

Eine Mutter kam mit ihrer kleinen blonden Tochter zu der Kasse, neben der Ted und Niko saßen um Marzipankartoffeln zu kaufen. Als das Mädchen Ted sah, war sie ganz begeistert und bat ihre Mutter so lange, bis diese Ted kaufte. Der war etwas verwundert, weil die Leute so oft an ihm vorbei gegangen waren. Aber als das Mädchen ihn über der Schulter aus dem Geschäft trug meinte Niko ihn richtig strahlen zu sehen. Auch wenn Niko sich für Ted freute, so war er doch traurig jetzt wieder allein zu sein. Allein neben der kasse stehend fühlte er sich sehr unwohl. Und als es Nacht wurde dachte er sich, wenn ich schon hier allein stehe, dann kann ich auch diesen grässlichen Mantel ausziehen. So knisterte es die Nach wieder zwischen den Regalen und für einen Moment verstummte das Gemurmel der anderen. 

An diesem Morgen staunte der Verkäufer nicht schlecht. 

Ausgerechnet der Weihnachtsmann neben der Kasse war ausgepackt. Doch während er in Gedanken seien Kollegen durchging, welcher ihm den Streich gespielt haben könnte, wickelte der Niko wieder ein und stellte ihn in die hinterste Ecke des Schokoladenweihnachtsmannregals. Die anderen Weihnachtsmänner waren sauer auf Niko, weil sie glaubte, dass er sie alle in Verruf brächte. Noch trauriger, dass er nun mit keinem mehr sprechen konnte wurde Niko wütend. “Sollen sie doch alle denken was sie wollen!” sagte er zu sich selbst und begann sich wieder auszurollen. Obwohl es helllichter Tag war, bemerkte es keiner, denn im Geschäft zu laut war um das leise Knistern von Folie aus der hintersten Regalecke zu hören. Und die Weihnachtsmänner um Niko herum beachteten ihn einfach nicht. Als dem Verkäufer auffiel, dass Niko schon wieder nackt dar stand, schüttelte er einfach den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. 

So kam es, dass Niko die nächsten zwei Wochen einsam und splitternackt in der hintersten Ecke des Regals stand, während immer mehr der anderen Weihnachtsmänner gekauft wurden. Der vierundzwanzigste Dezember rückte immer näher und die Reihen der Süßigkeitenregale lichteten sich. Am dreiundzwanzigsten waren außer Niko nur noch zwei andere Weihnachtsmänner da. Der Verkäufer hatte die Hoffnung heute noch alle verkaufen zu können und so wickelte er Niko wieder ein. Und tatsächlich, eine Frau kam und kaufte die letzten drei Weihnachtsmänner. Niko war niedergeschlagen, denn er hatte gehofft so lange nicht gekauft zu werden, dass er vielleicht wieder ein Osterhase werden dürfte. Während des langen Heimwegs in der dunklen Tasche der Frau tuschelten die anderen beiden ganz aufgeregt. Doch Niko hielt sich heraus, auch wenn sie ihn gelegentlich ansprachen. Nachdem seine Hoffnung, je wieder ein Hase zu werden zerstört war, wartete er nur darauf, sobald wie möglich gegessen zu werden. 

Zu Hause angekommen, wurden die drei unter einem festlich geschmückten Baum gestellt. Die beiden gesprächigen Weihnachtsmänner waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil sie einem so schönen Weihnachtsbaum noch nie gesehen hatten und überhaupt noch nie so nah an einem gestanden hatten. Doch Niko schwamm in Selbstmitleid, weil er nie wieder Hasenbraun sein würde. Als die Nacht begann, dachte Niko sich: “Wenn ich schon nicht Hasenbraun sein darf, dann will ich auch nicht Rot sein!” Und er begann sich knisternd auszupacken. Plötzlich, Niko hatte gerade seinen Kopf befreit, begann das Geschenk, das neben ihm stand, zu Brummen! 

“Niko, bist du dich wieder am Auspacken?” Hätte Niko nicht auf dem Boden gestanden, er wäre vom Regal gefallen. Das war Teds Stimme, die aus dem großen Geschenk mit der dicken roten Schleife kam. Niko konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, denn er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, Ted je wieder zu sehen. 

Die beiden erzählten die ganze Nacht, denn Ted hatte viel erlebt in den letzten zwei Wochen. Das kleine Mädchen hatte ihn kaum nach Hause getragen, da war er wieder auf einem Regal gelandet und hatte viele Geschichten von anderen Stofftieren gehört. Nach ein paar Tagen hörter er, wie die Mutter mit ihrer Tochter ein ernstes Wort darüber sprach, dass sie den Teddy unbedingt haben wollte und jetzt nicht mehr damit spielte. Da beschlossen beide, Tad ihrer Cousine zu schenken. So war Ted in diesem Weihnachtspaket gelandet. 

Die Nacht verging wie im Flug, als Ted von den ganzen Geschichten erzählte, die er gehört hatte und ehe es sich die beiden versahen vielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das verhangene Fenster. Niko wollte am liebsten die Zeit anhalten, doch er konnte nicht. Schon hörten sie die Familien in der Küche frühstücken und bald darauf kamen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den Weihnachtsmann mit ausgewickeltem Kopf sahen. Der erste Verdacht fiel natürlich auf den ältesten Sohn, der sich in der Nacht in das Wohnzimmer geschlichen hatte und schon Naschen wollte. Aber er konnte sich mit der Frage verteidigen: “Warum hätte ich ihn nur auspacken und nicht essen sollen?” 

Doch während die Anderen sich noch fragten, wer wohl sonst für den halb ausgepackten Wiehnachtsmann verantwortlich war, handelte er am entschlossesten, schnappte sich Niko und aß ihn auf. 

Noch Jahre später, als kaum noch Spielzeug unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lag und Ted seinen Wohnsitz vom Kinderzimmer in das Wohnzimmer verlegt hatte, erzählte er dem Spielzeug die Geschichte von Niko, dem Schokoweihnachtsmann, der lieber Osterhase sein wollte.


End file.
